1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns the design and operation of loading and unloading systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a portable rapid deploying roller transfer device for conveying objects of varying size and shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efficient loading and unloading of cargo or other objects is a continuous problem for industries that involve transport in their normal course of business. From shipping to emergency medicine, or any other field involved in time sensitive transport, there exists legal, economic and other consequences that result from unnecessary delays.
For example, in the shipping industry alone, substantial resources are expended in an attempt to shorten delivery time. Indeed, the trucking industry is continually faced with situations requiring immediate loading/unloading of objects from or to a vehicle, storage facility, or the like. Because these procedures occur repeatedly, a rapid and cost-effective transferring procedure may not only conserve resources but also shorten delivery time. The concerns presented by timely and cost-effective delivery of cargo or other objects creates a specific need for a practical device capable of rapid loading/unloading of objects.
There presently exist devices for loading/unloading of objects that require efficient transport in shipping. But the procedures and configurations of these devices are cumbersome and, therefore, impractical for efficient use. Indeed, many conventional transfer devices are labor intensive and can require one or more workers specially trained in using heavy machinery, such as a fork-lift, to load/unload cargo. As such, these devices fail to provide a rapid cost-effective means for transferring objects. Other conventional devices fail to provide a rigid portable transfer device capable of rapidly deploying from an open elongated configuration to a closed compact configuration. For example, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, conventional expandable conveyor systems have failed to maximize on their closed compact configuration, mainly because their frame and hinged roller configurations permit articulation along only one plane. Because of these and other deficiencies, the devices currently available in the shipping industry for conveying objects from or to a vehicle, storage facility, or the like are impractical for rapid and cost-effective loading/unloading.
Although similar to the shipping industry, in that it involves time-sensitive transport, the emergency medicine field differs in the gravity of consequences resulting from unnecessary delays, as mere seconds can be the difference between life and death. For example, in situations involving mass casualty or high-impact accidents, substantial resources are expended simply in transporting patients from the accident site to a safe location for patient monitoring and triage. These mass casualty incidents, which range from common multiple vehicle accidents to rare terrorist bombings or mass chemical contaminations, often involve injuries to many individuals that require immediate medical attention. To ensure that a majority of those injured survive, the ability to transport patients from the accident site to safety must be efficient and require minimal resources.
Presently, emergency medical service (EMS) personnel employ impractical and inefficient devices and techniques for patient transport. Patients are typically transported along a flat board carried by at least two EMS personnel. In situations involving only one patient requiring medical attention, such a procedure may be deemed adequate, even though still impractical and inefficient. But where many patients require immediate medical attention, there is a need for a device and procedure that reduces the involvement of EMS personnel and shortens overall transport time.
In view of the limitations and complexity of existing transfer devices and procedures, a need has arisen for a transfer device which is simple in its application as well as construction, and capable of rapidly deploying from a closed compact configuration to an open erect configuration.
The advantages and purpose of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a portable rapidly deploying roller transfer device which may be easily adapted to load and unload objects of varying dimensions. The transfer device is movable between an erect open elongated configuration and a collapsed compact configuration. In the elongated configuration, the transfer device includes an upper surface having exposed hubs which receive stud-mounted ball transfers. The objects being loaded/unloaded are received and conveyed along these ball transfers, which mount on the upper surface hubs of the open frame of the transfer device. To permit rapid deployment, the transfer device comprises rods, where each rod is pivotally joined to another rod by a scissors-type connection intermediate the ends of the rod; and hubs, where each hub receives an end portion of at least two rods along a separate axis of the hub, such that the rods are pivotally joined to the hubs and each rod pivots in relation to the hub along a single axis of rotation. The rods rotate about this single axis of revolution from the collapsed configuration. To add strength and adaptability to the open configuration, a fastening mechanism connecting opposing hubs of the transfer device may be added.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.